There ain't no justice Kapitel 5: Kettenkarussell
Hier geht es zum Inhaltsverzeichnis: There ain't no justice _______________________________________________________________________________________ Kapitel 5: Kettenkarussell Nox musste Irina die Tür aufschließen, der Schlüssel glitt ihr einfach durch die tauben Finger und fiel klirrend zu Boden. Es war klar, dass sie am Rande der Erschöpfung stand, aber seine Pläne sahen etwas anderes vor, und Rücksichtnahme lag nicht in seiner Natur. So genoss er einfach die Verzweiflung, die bei jeder höflichen Geste seinerseits in Irinas Augen aufflackerte. Die Nacht war noch nicht vorbei. Nox bugsierte die wackelige Frau zum Sofa. „Warten Sie einen Moment, ich gebe Ihnen etwas, dass gegen den Schock hilft.“ Panik flammte in Irinas Blick auf: „Nein danke, ich brauche nichts.“ Der Killer ignorierte sie, betrat die Küche und kehrte schneller als erwartet mit einem Glas Wasser zurück, in dem sich eine Brausetablette sprudelnd auflöste. „Aspirin?“, fragte Irina hoffnungsvoll. „Trinken Sie, Sie werden es brauchen, nach dieser durchzechten Nacht.“ Irina griff nach dem Glas, das jetzt mit einer trüben Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Sie stürzte das Gebräu folgsam hinunter, zu schwach, um gegen den Killer aufzubegehren. Zufrieden lächelnd betrachtete Nox das leere Glas. „In wenigen Minuten geht es Ihnen besser. Wie fühlen Sie sich?“ Irina sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ich dachte, Sie wissen immer, was in mir vorgeht?“, konterte sie mit matter Stimme. Nox‘ Lächeln wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Ich will es von Ihnen hören. Fassen Sie es in Worte.“ „Von den Ereignissen überrollt, mir ist kalt und ich bin müde.“ „Das wird vergehen. Ich habe noch etwas mit Ihnen vor.“ „Das war gar keine Aspirin?“, Irinas Stimme gewann an Lebhaftigkeit, währendihr Gesicht deutlich an Farbe verlor. Das Medikament entfaltete bereits seine Wirkung. „Es war etwas, das Ihnen hilft, meinen Wünschen nachzukommen.“ Nox wartete, bis die Bedeutung seiner Worte als Furcht auf Irinas Gesicht zu lesen war, dann lehnte er sich lässig zurück und forderte sie mit einer süffisanten Geste auf: „Tanz!“ Sie zuckte merklich zusammen, er konnte sehen, wie es in ihr arbeitete, der Wunsch nach Schlaf langsam in den Hintergrund gedrängt wurde und das Medikament die Oberhand gewann. Ihre Augen waren wieder klar, spiegelten die aufgewühlten Gefühle, und mit der Energie, die ihr das Medikament verlieh, kehrte auch ihre Widerspenstigkeit zurück. „Ich möchte nicht für Sie tanzen. Es ist mir unangenehm. Ich bin dankbar dafür, dass Sie mir in der Gasse zu Hilfe gekommen sind, aber ich habe Ihre Worte nicht vergessen. Sie haben das nicht für mich getan, sondern aus reinem Eigennutz.“ Ihr Blick huschte scheu über sein Gesicht. Nox fühlte, wie sich kribbelnde Erregung in ihm ausbreitete. Er hätte dieses Spiel ewig weiterspielen können. „Möchten Sie vielleicht aufgeben? Sie haben bereits erstaunlich lange durchgehalten. Ich habe Verständnis dafür, wenn Sie am Ende ihrer Kräfte sind.“ Sein Blick saugte sich lauernd an ihren Lippen fest. „Niemals! Ich gebe niemals auf!“ Zorn wallte in Irina hoch. Heiß und süß für den Killer, der den unerwarteten Gefühlsausbruch in vollen Zügen auskostete. „Dann bleibt Ihnen keine andere Möglichkeit. Tanzen Sie für mich, wie Sie es vor Stunden in der Disko getan haben. Ich will Ihre Leidenschaft sehen.“ Nox hatte seiner Stimme einen lüsternen Klang verliehen, um Irina aufzuscheuchen. Mit Genugtuung sah er, wie sie bei seinen Worten perplex vom Sofa aufsprang. Das Medikament musste nun seine volle Wirkung entfaltet haben, die junge Frau stand fest und sicher auf ihren Beinen. Bevor sie noch etwas einwenden konnte, hatte Nox nach der Fernbedienung gegriffen und startete die Playlist, die am frühen Abend bereits zum Vorglühen gelaufen war. Der Killer hatte einige Änderungen in der Reihenfolge der Lieder vorgenommen, und nun brüllte Straftanz aus dem Lautsprecher: Eins, zwei, drei, vier, los! Irina wurde noch blasser, sortierte die Cyberlox, rückte die Schweißerbrille zurecht und verbarg das Gesicht hinter der Gasmaske. Als die laszive Frauenstimme das Intro mit den Worten: Jetzt will ich meine Bestrafung beendete, zuckte sie deutlich zusammen. Nox grinste zufrieden in sich hinein. Sie konnte ihr Gesicht verstecken und war dennoch ein offenes Buch für ihn. Ihre Unsicherheit und Angst berauschten ihn beinahe. Er musste sich mächtig zügeln, um nicht auf der Stelle über sie herzufallen. Verdirb dir nicht den Spass, mahnte er sich in Gedanken, es gibt noch so viel, was du mit ihr anstellen kannst''.'' Bewusst rückte er in eine Position, die es Irina gestattete, seine Erregung zu sehen. Sie wandte das Gesicht ab und starrte an ihm vorbei, nickte zunächst nur mit dem Kopf, um sich in den Rhythmus hineinzufühlen, dann begann sie zu tanzen. Zu Beginn kam sie immer wieder aus dem Takt, offenbar musste sie die Schrittfolgen genau mitzählen, im Gegensatz zu dem tranceähnlichen Zustand, in dem sie in der Disko getanzt hatte. Er dachte versonnen daran, dass Irina ihm unwissentlich ihr Bier geschenkt hatte, bevor sie in den Käfig geklettert war. Die Welt war so ein naiver Ort und die Menschen so vertrauensselig. Er hatte ihr zu gesehen, wie sie die Welt ausblendete und eins wurde mit der Musik. Eine seltene Fähigkeit, die ihm gelegen kam. So, wie sie nun in ihrem Wohnzimmer tanzte, mit leicht fahrigen Gesten, steifem Körper und geringer Variation im Bewegungsablauf, all das sagte ihm, dass er gerade in ihren gedanklichen Fluchtort eindrang, jenen glücklichen Ort in ihren Erinnerungen, der ihr bewusst oder unbewusst Kraft gegeben hatte und sie durchhalten ließ. Er hatte ihre Zukunft genommen, und nun vergiftete er auch noch ihre Erinnerungen. Wie lange war es her, dass er sich so gut amüsiert hatte? Bei diesem Gedanken fühlte Nox, wie sich die Erregung in seinem Schritt konzentrierte. Er verbarg es nicht, während er weiter zusah, wie die junge Frau für ihn tanzte. Draußen dämmerte ein fahler, bleierner Morgen. Irina hielt sich nur noch mit Mühe auf den Beinen, warf immer wieder flehende Blicke zu Nox, als traute sie sich nicht zu fragen, ob sie seinem Wunsch zur Genüge nachgekommen war. Er ignorierte es, bereit, sie aufzufangen, wenn sie endlich zusammenbrach. Das Medikament verlor nun rasch an Wirkung. Nox konnte regelrecht sehen, wie die Erschöpfung von Irina Besitz ergriff. Schließlich sackte sie in einer matten Bewegung in sich zusammen, und er schnellte von seinem Sitz auf, um sie festzuhalten. Irina hatte das Bewusstsein verloren. Nox streifte ihr die Gasmaske vom Gesicht und stellte fest, dass der schlaffe Körper in seinen Armen glühte. Das gehörte nicht zu seinem Plan. Stirnrunzelnd legte er sie vorsichtig auf den Boden, entkleidete sie rasch und mit beschränktem Genuss. Als er ihr die Fliegerhandschuhe von den Fingern streifte, fand er die rechte Hand geschwollen und bläulich angelaufen. Mit einer fachgerechten Prüfung stellte Nox fest, dass nichts gebrochen war. Mit etwas Glück war die Hand nur geprellt. Irina hatte sich nicht beklagt, später hatte das Medikament für eine Weile die Schmerzen unterdrückt. Er bedauerte, dass sie nun bewusstlos war. Wie gern hätte er ihre Schmerzempfindlichkeit auf die Probe gestellt. Bedächtig trug er die ohnmächtige Frau ins Schlafzimmer und legte sie ins Bett. Es war offensichtlich, dass Irina sich in der Gasse erkältet hatte. Nox prüfte ihre Temperatur. Das Thermometer kletterte bis auf 38,9°C. Das musste noch kein Grund für Sorgen sein. Vielleicht hatte der Abend sie ein wenig überfordert. Dennoch musste er achtgeben, dass sie vollständig genesen würde. Wenn Irina ihr Potential nicht ausschöpfen konnte, minderte dies seinen Genuss. Nox rauschte aus der Wohnung und eilte in seine eigene Unterkunft. Er packte eine Sporttasche mit nützlichen Utensilien und war bereits eine Viertelstunde später wieder in der Wohnung seiner Klientin zurück. Der Killer untersuchte die noch immer bewusstlose Frau, nur um seine erste Diagnose bestätigt zu sehen. Bis auf das Fieber, das nun auf 39,5°C angestiegen war, zeigten sich keine weiteren Symptome, von dem geschwollenen Handgelenk abgesehen, das er sachgerecht verband. Fachmännisch legte er einen Zugang und schloss eine Infusion mit Kochsalzlösung an. Den Beutel hängte er mit einem Nagel an die Wand. Jetzt gab es nichts weiter zu tun. Es würde dauern, bis Irina im Laufe des Tages erwachte, Nox konnte die Zeit für seine eigene Regeneration nutzen. Er bezog auf dem Sofa Quartier und gab sich dem Schlaf hin. Ein Geräusch riss ihn aus dem Schlaf. Zic- zic- zic- zic- zic- zic- zic- zic. Augenblicklich war Nox hellwach, taxierte seine Umgebung aus halb geschlossenen Augen, weiterhin den Schlafenden mimend. Es befand sich niemand im Zimmer, das Geräusch kam aus dem Bad. Es stammte von der Gastherme, die vergeblich zu zünden versuchte. Beruhigt schwang er sich vom Sofa und folgte dem Geräusch zur Quelle. Die Therme schwieg eine Weile, dann mühte sie sich erneut ohne Erfolg, das Gas zu entzünden. Der Killer seufzte missmutig, schaltete das klobige Gerät aus und entfernte die Blende, um die Fehlerquelle ausfindig zu machen. Nach kurzer Zeit hielt er die verrußte Düse für die Zündflamme des Piezozünders in der Hand. Er reinigte sie und baute alles wieder zusammen. Nach dem Wiedereinschalten sprang die Therme vorbildlich an. Nox blickte auf die Uhr. Früher Nachmittag. Der Killer widmete sich der Körperpflege, bevor er sich ins Schlafzimmer schlich, die Infusion austauschte und erneut Temperatur maß. 39,8°C zeigte das Thermometer. Das Fieber stieg langsamer, aber immer noch stetig. Irina brauchte Nahrung, die Infusion konnte nur den Flüssigkeitsmangel der durchzechten Nacht ausgleichen. Einen Moment spielte Nox mit dem Gedanken, ihr ein Antibiotikum zu geben, verschob das aber auf später. Fieber konnte eine Vielzahl von Ursachen haben; solange keine weiteren Symptome auftraten, war nicht einmal ausgeschlossen, dass Irinas Körper psychosomatisch auf die Belastung der letzten Monate reagierte. So durchstöberte er die Küche, um sich einen Überblick über die Lebensmittel zu verschaffen. Nox fand alles, was er brauchte, um eine Suppe zu kochen, mit der er seine Klientin aufpäppeln konnte. Nacheinander wanderten präzise gewürfelter Sellerie, Porree, eine Gemüsezwiebel, zwei Kartoffeln und mehrere Möhren in die leise köchelnde Rinderbrühe, die der Killer im Tiefkühlfach gefunden und aufgetaut hatte. Irina hatte frische Kräuter als Eiswürfel eingefroren, um sie haltbar zu machen. Er warf einen davon in die Suppe. Der charakteristische Duft von Liebstöckel und Petersilie erfüllte plötzlich die Küche. Schwach stieg eine Kindheitserinnerung in Nox auf und er lächelte dünn. Die Suppe köchelte leise vor sich hin, während der Killer alle Spuren beseitigte, die seine Anwesenheit in der Küche verraten hätten, und kochte eine kleine Kanne Kamillentee mit Honig. Danach prüfte er den Garzustand der Suppe und befand sie für fertig. Er schlug ein rohes Ei in eine Müslischale und schöpfte eine Kelle voll der dampfenden Gemüsebrühe dazu. Auf einem Tablett transportierte er Tee und Suppe ins Schlafzimmer. Irina schlief, doch aus dem ruhigen Schlummer war ein fiebriges Delirium geworden. Der Killer stellte das Tablett mit der nahrhaften Fracht auf dem Nachttischchen ab und prüfte erneut die Temperatur: 40,2°C. Irgendwo in einer Ecke seines Verstandes regte sich die leise Sorge, seine Klientin könne sich durch die Krankheit aus dem Leben stehlen und ihn um seinen Spaß betrügen. Er tauschte die noch halbvolle Kochsalzlösung gegen eine Infusion eines handelsüblichen, fiebersenkenden Schmerzmittels aus. Dann setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und strich der Kranken die feuchten Haare aus der schweißnassen Stirn. Das Makeup war inzwischen unförmig verlaufen, sodass Irina schwarze Augenringe bekommen hatte. Nox rüttelte sachte an ihrer Schulter. Ein gequälter Laut kam über ihre Lippen. Der Killer beugte sich über sie: „Aufwachen. Sie sind krank und brauchen Nahrung.“ Beim Klang seiner Stimme riss Irina die Augen auf. Sie starrte ihn aus geweiteten Pupillen an. Ein fiebriger Glanz lag darin. Sie wollte die Arme heben, sich schützend dahinter verbergen, doch sie war nicht kräftig genug. Sie schlitterte am Rande einer Panik entlang, als sie bemerkte, dass die eine Hand verbunden und die andere am Tropf hing. Sie begann zu zittern. „Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?“ fragte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. Sie hätte noch mehr gesagt, doch Nox schnitt ihr das Wort ab: „Sparen Sie ihre Kräfte. Sie haben sich erkältet, und so gefallen Sie mir nicht. Wenn Sie gesund sind, werden wir da weiter machen, wo wir aufgehört haben.“ Er schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Ich habe Suppe gekocht.“ Irinas Blick flackerte, doch sie schien ihn verstanden zu haben und unternahm einen kraftlosen Versuch, sich aufzusetzen. Der Killer half ihr, aber sie war so geschwächt, dass er sie mit einem Arm halb aufrecht halten und mit der anderen Hand füttern musste. Die Müslischale leerte sich rasch. Irinas fiebriger Blick haftete immer wieder an den pedantisch gewürfelten Gemüsestücken. „Karsten, ich mag kein Ei in der Suppe. Der Glibber schmeckt mir nicht, das weißt du doch“, meinte sie plötzlich zwischen zwei Löffeln. Ihre Stimme hatte einen weinerlichen Tonfall bekommen. Sie erkannte den Killer nicht. „Der ‚Glibber‘ wird Sie gesund machen. Nichts anderes ist für mich von Interesse. Mund auf.“ Danach zwang er sie unter Protest, eine Tasse Kamillentee zu trinken. Die fiebernde Irina wehrte sich trotzig gegen alles, was Nox ihr an Pflege angedeihen ließ. Sie protestierte, als er das Fenster öffnete, um die verbrauchte Luft zu erneuern und schimpfte, als er den Verband kontrollierte, beschwerte sich darüber, dass der Zugang pieken würde und ihr kalt sei, seit das Fenster geöffnet war. „Du willst mich wohl umbringen, Karsten. Das zahl ich dir heim, wenn du das nächste Mal krank bist“, nörgelte sie schwach. Nox verkniff sich ein Lachen, das unvorbereitet in ihm aufstieg. „Von deinem blöden Tee muss ich jetzt zum Klo“, jammerte Irina weiter. Nox half ihr auf, aber die Beine wollten sie nicht tragen. So nahm der Killer sie einfach auf den Arm und trug sie ins Bad. Dort angekommen warf sie ihn schimpfend aus dem Raum, es gehöre sich nicht, andere Leute im Bad zu beobachten, ob verlobt, oder nicht. Der Killer fügte sich in die Rolle des Verlobten und blieb vor der angelehnten Tür stehen. Die Spülung ertönte. Nox hörte, wie Irina sich aus eigener Kraft zum Waschbecken schleppte und sich ausgiebig wusch. Wenig später näherten sich die schleppenden Schritte der Tür. Er spähte durch den Spalt und sah, wie sie verbissen einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte, schwankte, sich am Fliesenspiegel abfing und weiterkämpfte. Er ließ sie gewähren. Wie weit würde sie kommen, bevor die Beine ihr den Dienst versagten? Irina erreichte die Tür, legte eine kurze Verschnaufpause ein und kämpfte sich auf wackeliger werdenden Knien in den Flur. Nox folgte ihr schweigend, lächelnd, lauernd. Ihr Kampfgeist war selbst mit 40°C Fieber und Desorientierung noch ungebrochen. Die Anstrengung trieb ihr Schweißperlen auf die Stirn, sie biss sich die Lippen blutig, während sie sich an der Wand entlang durch den Flur schleppte, den Blick fest auf die Schlafzimmertür am Ende gerichtet. Beinahe hätte sie es sogar geschafft, Irina hatte schon die Hand nach der Türklinke ausgestreckt, als Nox registrierte, dass ihr Blick flackerte. Er fing sie auf, als der Schwächeanfall sie zu Fall brachte, und trug sie die letzten Meter bis zum Bett. „Du bist ein Idiot Karsten, ich kann selber laufen“, protestierte Irina schwach. Ein plötzlicher Schüttelfrostanfall brachte den schmalen Körper in Nox Armen zum Zittern. Er beeilte sich, das fiebernde Bündel Elend zuzudecken und den Tropf wieder anzuschließen. Irinas Blick irrte glasig durch das Zimmer. „Ich will ‘ne Geschichte“, verlangte sie matt. Nox schloss das Fenster und legte sich neben die Kranke. Den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt, strich er ihr mit der anderen über die glühende Stirn. Was hätte er dafür gegeben, wenn sie ihn nur erkannt hätte, jetzt, in diesem Moment. Sie schauderte unmerklich unter der Berührung. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie eine Geschichte von mir hören wollen?“ Irinas Blick vernebelte sich, sie schloss die Augen und machte: „Hm-hm.“ Der Killer sog bedächtig die Luft ein, die nach dem Lüften deutlich nach Frost und Winter roch. „Als kleines Kind fing ich einmal einen Schmetterling. Er saß auf einer Blume und trank vom Blütennektar. Ich schnappte ihn mit bloßen Händen und lief in die Wohnung, um ihn meiner Mutter zu zeigen. Der Schmetterling zappelte und versuchte auszubrechen. Aber ich wollte meinen Fang nicht wieder hergeben“, Nox machte eine Pause, denn Irina hatte die Augen nicht wieder geöffnet, ihr Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig. „Hast du ihn aus Versehen zerquetscht?“, fragte sie leise. „Nein, ich habe ihn in einem Marmeladenglas eingesperrt.“ „Dann ist er sicher verhungert.“ „Auch nicht. Ich zeigte ihn meinen Eltern. Nach dem Abendbrot erklärte mir mein Vater, dass ich entscheiden müsse, was ich mit dem Falter anfangen wolle. Er würde nicht ewig leben und sicher bald seine Anmut verlieren. Er stellte mich vor die Wahl, ihn entweder frei zu lassen, damit das Leben seinen Lauf nähme, oder aber er würde mir zeigen, wie ich den Falter präparieren könne, um ihn immer wieder anzusehen. Dafür müsste er allerdings sterben. Ich bat um Bedenkzeit und betrachtete den ganzen Abend lang aufmerksam meinen Fang. Bald stellte ich fest, dass der Schmetterling jedes Mal, wenn er gegen das Glas flatterte, ein paar seiner farbigen Schuppen verlor, die wie Staub auf dem Glas kleben blieben. Die Vergänglichkeit war offensichtlich, und ich erkannte bereits die ersten Anzeichen des Verfalls. Meine Gedanken gingen zurück zu dem Moment, als ich den Schmetterling in all seiner Vitalität auf der Blüte sitzen sah, und ich fragte mich, wie viel von dieser anmutigen Schönheit wohl zu konservieren sei, wenn ich das Angebot meines Vaters annahm. Ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass ich nichts besitzen wollte, was einen Teil seines Selbst eingebüßt hatte. In meiner Erinnerung war dieser Schmetterling bereits konserviert, und ich konnte den Anblick des Falters immer wieder genießen, so oft ich wollte. So fasste ich einen Entschluss und erlöste das arme Ding von seiner Existenz, indem ich ihn in das Netz einer Spinne warf, die vor meinem Fenster ihr Netz gesponnen hatte. Ich sah zu, wie die Spinne den Schmetterling packte, einwickelte und schließlich aussaugte. Mir schien es logisch, den Lauf des Lebens zu beschleunigen, nachdem der Falter seinen Zenit überschritten hatte und langsam verfiel. Ich gewährte ihm einen schnellen, natürlichen Tod, aus dem die Spinne ebenfalls einen Gewinn zog.“ Nox schwieg. „Was für eine trostlose Weltsicht“, sagte Irina nach einem Augenblick der Stille. Es kostete sie einige Anstrengung, die Augen zu öffnen und dem Killer ins Gesicht zu sehen, dieses Mal jedoch weiteten sich ihre Pupillen und das Erkennen kam in einer eisigen Welle mit einem neuerlichen Schüttelfrostanfall über sie. Irina versuchte schwach, von ihm abzurücken. Als ihr das nicht gelang, versuchte sie Nox von sich zu schieben. „Gehen Sie weg“, verlangte sie kraftlos, doch er rührte sich nicht. Irina wandte das Gesicht vom ihm ab und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte, flüsterte sie: „Ich bin kein Schmetterling.“ Nox beugte sich vor, fasste sie grob am Kinn und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Am Ende sind sie alle Schmetterlinge. Das ist der Lauf des Lebens, Manche ereilt es früher, manche später und einigen helfe ich nach“, seine Stimme war zu einem gehässigen Raunen geworden. „Dann bin ich halt der erste Nicht-Schmetterling“, beharrte Irina kraftlos. Im nächsten Moment glitt sie in einen unruhigen Fieberschlaf hinüber. Nox betrachtete sie einen Moment lang, lauschte dem keuchenden Atem und fand Gefallen daran, wie sie gequält den Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere warf. Dann erhob er sich und zückte sein Smartphone, um eine Reihe Bilder von der Fieberkranken zu knipsen, die er, mit einem kurzen Bericht des Status quo, an seinen Kontakt schickte. ~ Irina träumte, wie sie Arm in Arm mit Kasten durch die Einkaufsmeile der Innenstadt schlenderte. Die Sommerhitze flirrte über dem gepflasterten Boden, die Luft hing träge und unbewegt in den Straßen, angefüllt mit den stickigen Ausdünstungen der Stadt. „Mir ist so warm, ich geh kaputt“, beschwerte sich Irina. Karsten lachte herzlich: „Da haben wir einmal Sommer anstelle der üblichen 15°C mit Nieselregen, und du nörgelst. Komm, ich lad dich auf ein Eis ein.“ „Bitte eine ganze Badewanne voll!“ „Hm, Irina eisgekühlt, das würde mir gefallen.“ „Lustmolch.“ „Nur für dich!“ Er zog sie zu sich heran und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. „Ich liebe dich. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich endlich zu heiraten“, hauchte Karsten versonnen, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten. Irina strahlte ihn an, versank in seinen dunklen, tiefgründigen Augen, die nach so vielen Jahren Beziehung immer noch funkelten wie die eines verliebten Teenagers. „Ich liebe dich auch!“ Trotz der Hitze umarmte sie ihn, vergrub die Nase in Karstens klammem T-Shirt und atmete seinen Geruch. Ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Heimat durchströmte sie dabei. „Nicht doch, ich bin ganz nassgeschwitzt“, protestierte er. „Stört mich nicht, ich kann dich gut riechen." „Du und deine kranken Fetische“, neckte er sie. „Sagte der Typ, der auf Füße steht“, konterte Irina. Beide lachten. Dann zog Karsten sie hinter sich her in einen schattigen Innenhof. Irina kicherte voller Vorfreude. Leidenschaftlich küssten sie sich in einer abgeschiedenen Ecke. Der vergorene, süßliche Dunst von Mülltonnen hing in der Luft. Karstens Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft unter Irinas Top, zwängten sich in ihre Jeans, die an der schweißnassen Haut klebte. Auf halben Weg hing er fest. „Verdammt, deine Hose ist völlig unpraktisch. Nächstes Mal ziehst du was Funktionaleres an“, fluchte er lachend. „Wie ich dich kenne, meinst du damit, dass ich besser gar nichts anziehen sollte“, kicherte Irina. „Natürlich! Wie soll ich denn sonst mit meiner Frau angeben?“ „Idiot!“ Irina biss ihm spielerisch in die Unterlippe, was Karsten mit einem lüsternen Knurren kommentierte. Ein Geräusch im Innenhof lenkte sie ab. Hinter ihnen hatten sich drei Jugendliche aufgebaut. „Hey, warum hört ihr auf, jetzt wird’s doch erst interessant“, feixte einer der drei. Karsten seufzte. „Die Show ist vorbei, ihr habt soeben die Stimmung ruiniert.“ Irina taxierte die Halbstarken. Der Sprecher trug teure Kleidung, gehörte also nicht zu den üblichen Halbstarken, die pöbelnd durch die Straßen zogen. Aber mit seinen Augen stimmte etwas nicht. Die Pupillen waren so klein, dass sie kaum zu erkennen waren. Ein Junkie aus gutem Hause? Nicht abwegig, bedachte man die Preise für Opiate, die eine charakteristische Pupillenverengung verursachten. Dieser Typ musste voll drauf sein und war damit brandgefährlich. „Bratapfel,“ flüsterte Irina und Karsten nickte. Es war eine Art Passwort, das sie auf Grund gemeinsamer Erfahrungen, durch Irinas Arbeit als Seelsorgerin, ausgemacht hatten. Für den Fall, dass sie einmal in eine bedrohliche Situation gerieten. Die Begleiter des Junkies waren ebenfalls gut gekleidet, wirkten aber ein wenig klarer als ihr mutmaßlicher Anführer. Links stand ein schmächtiger Typ mit Hornbrille, der so klischeehaft nerdig aussah, als wollte er diesen Eindruck bewusst erzeugen. Der junge Mann rechts war dagegen die Unauffälligkeit in Person. Kurze helle Haare, ein Allerweltsgesicht, gepaart mit einer gelangweilten Mine. Karsten ergriff erneut das Wort: „Ich schätze, dass du dich furchtbar langweilen würdest, wenn du uns alten Eheleuten dabei zusiehst.“ Der Anführer verzog das Gesicht angewidert. „Bah, ist ja ekelhaft“, er rotzte auf den Boden, „Ich glaub, ich polier' dir einfach die Fresse, da hab ich mehr von.“ Karsten spannte sich. Er war kein schlechter Kämpfer, auch wenn er von Grund auf friedlich war. Unauffällig wanderte Irinas Hand in die Hosentasche und schloss sich um das Handy. „Ich ruf die Polizei, Süßer“, flüsterte sie, um den Junkie nicht zu provozieren. „Was kuckst du so blöd?“, fauchte dieser in Irinas Richtung, „Du kannst gerne zusehen, wie ich deinen tollen Ehefehler fertig mache. Das wollen wir mal sehen.“ Zu Karsten gewandt sagte er: „Komm her, oder traust du dich nicht? Hast du Schiss? Machst dir gleich in die Hose, was? Komm doch, ich warte!“ Er hüpfte angriffslustig auf der Stelle auf und ab. Seine Kumpel entfernten sich einige Schritte von ihm, offenbar legten sie keinen Wert darauf, selbst an dem Kampf teilzunehmen. Zögernd schritt Karsten auf den Junkie zu und hob die Fäuste. Dieser griff abrupt mit einem Schwinger an. Karsten wich aus und konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Sein Gegner knurrte vor Zorn und schlug erneut zu. Irina fummelte das Handy aus der klebrig-verschwitzten Tasche: Entsperren, Fehler bei der Eingabe, noch mal entsperren - verdammt, die Typen hatten was gemerkt und kamen schnell auf sie zu - Dialogfenster für die Nummerneingabe öffnen, weglaufen. Irina versuchte zu wählen, während sie dem Nerd auswich, der zuerst herangekommen war. Sie tauchte unter seinen zupackenden Armen hindurch, doch er bekam ihr Top zu fassen. Der Ruck brachte sie aus dem Gleichgewicht, sie fing den Sturz mit den Händen ab, das Handy schlitterte klappernd davon und fand ein jähes Ende unter dem Absatz des Allerweltsgesichts. Irina stolperte ein, zwei Schritte gegen den Zug an ihrem Oberteil an, Nähte rissen, dann war sie wieder frei, fand ihr Gleichgewicht und wurde plötzlich brutal an den Haaren zurückgerissen. Ein Schmerzensschrei drang aus ihrer Kehle, als der Nerd noch einmal brutal an ihren Haaren zerrte. Irina kämpfte gegen den Schmerz und versuchte erneut freizukommen. Das Allerweltsgesicht wuchs vor ihr aus dem Boden, verpasste ihr eine Ohrfeige, die sie beinahe in die Knie zwang, und drehte ihr die Arme auf den Rücken, sodass sie sich nicht mehr rühren konnte. Der Nerd hielt zur Sicherheit ihre Haare weiterhin fest. Dann wandten sie sich wieder dem Duell ihres Kameraden zu. Irina keuchte vor Schreck, als sie sah, was in der Zwischenzeit geschehen war. Ihr Schrei musste Karsten abgelenkt haben, sodass der Junkie ihn erwischt hatte. Ihr Verlobter lag auf dem Boden, und sein Widersacher trat unentwegt auf ihn ein. „Bastard!“ schrie er zwischen zwei Tritten. „Ich mach dich fertig! Das bereust du!“ Er verlor das Gleichgewicht, getrieben von seinem eigenen Schwung. Irina wand sich panisch in dem Griff des Allerweltsgesichts. „Lasst mich los, wollt ihr, dass euer Freund einen Mord begeht?“ Die beiden Handlanger tauschten einen teilnahmslosen Blick, hielten Irina aber weiterhin fest. Sie brüllte vor Wut, das Geräusch hallte gebrochen von den Hauswänden wider. Irina kämpfte gegen die Hände, die sie festhielten, plötzlich war sie frei, und rannte los. Zu Karsten, der auf dem Boden lag und sich nicht mehr rührte. Doch sie kam nicht richtig von der Stelle, bewegte sich wie in Zeitlupe, während sie mit ansehen musste, wie der Junkie eine leere Flasche vom Boden aufhob und auf Karstens Kopf einschlug. Sein Gesicht verwandelte sich in eine blutige, breiige Masse. Ein neuerlicher Schrei hallte durch den Hof, der sich langsam vor Irinas Augen auflöste. Sie kam immer noch nicht vorwärts, rannte mit aller Kraft gegen einen unsichtbaren Widerstand, gegen den sie nichts auszurichten vermochte. Der Schrei dauerte an, eine Schall gewordene Manifestation aus Schmerz und Hass. Karsten rührte sich nicht mehr. Der Innenhof hatte sich nun völlig aufgelöst, sie hing im Nichts, musste Karstens deformiertes, breiiges Gesicht ansehen, und noch immer dauerte dieser grauenhafte Schrei an. Irinas Kehle schmerzte, verwundert stellte sie fest, dass sie es selber war, die schrie. Erschöpft sackte sie zu Boden. Es begann zu regnen, oder waren das Tränen? „Nein!“ heulte sie in die Finsternis, „Warum tust du mir das an?“ Die Stille antwortete nicht. Karstens zerstörtes Gesicht flog auf sie zu, blieb dicht vor ihr stehen und hing unbeweglich in der Luft. Warum tust du mir das an? Gott, ich hasse dich! Irina erwachte immer noch schreiend, doch der Schrei klang gedämpft. Jemand hielt ihr den Mund zu. Als sie die Augen öffnete, schälte sich undeutlich das Schlafzimmer aus der Dämmerung. Einen Moment lang war sie nicht sicher, ob sie tatsächlich aufgewacht war. Dann schob sich das asketische Gesicht des Auftragskillers in ihr Blickfeld. Voller Panik schlug sie mit den Armen wild um sich, irgendetwas stach ihr in den Handrücken, doch Nox fing die wirbelnden Arme ein und presste ihre Handgelenke mit einer Hand auf die Decke, während er ihr mit der anderen weiterhin den Mund zuhielt. „Sie hatten einen Albtraum, kein Grund, um die Beherrschung zu verlieren“, sagte er scharf. Irina starrte in zwei vor Gier blitzende Augen, die die Worte des Killers Lügen straften. Langsam verflog der Schrecken des Albtraums und die reale Bedrohung durch Nox ergriff von ihr Besitz. Irina begann zu zittern. Tränen kullerten heiß ihre Wangen herab, sammelten sich im Ohr und tropften auf das Kissen. Es war das erste Mal in Gegenwart des Killers, dass sie ihnen tatsächlich freien Lauf ließ. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, sich zu verstellen. Eine halbe Ewigkeit verharrten sie so. Irina weinte, während Nox auf ihr kniete, ihre Arme festhielt und mit einer Hand das Schluchzen dämpfte, das kein Ende nehmen wollte. Sein kalter Blick stach ihr tief ins Herz und brachte dort etwas zum Erliegen. Etwas, das Irina nicht in Worte fassen konnte, aber sie fühlte deutlich, wie es langsam gefror. Schließlich versiegten die Tränen, und im gleichen Maße spürte sie, dass ein Teil in ihr verkümmert war. Sie fühlte sich leer. Nox rührte sich nicht, beobachtete sie scharf. „Kann ich Sie jetzt loslassen, ohne dass Sie wieder aus Leibeskräften schreien?“, wollte er wissen. Irina bejahte mit einem Augenblinzeln. „Ich nehme an, das war nicht der erste Albtraum dieser Art. Die Nachbarn dürften sich nicht darüber wundern“, vermutete er. Irina nickte stumm. Es war ihr unangenehm, dass er diesen intimen Blick in ihre Gefühlswelt erhascht hatte. Widerwillig gab Nox sie frei und richtete sich auf. Ein dünnes, diabolisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, während er sich die tränennasse Hand mit einem Taschentuch trocknete. „Deine Stimme ist wunderschön, wenn du schreist. Ich hoffe, dass dir bald ein Fehler unterläuft und ich meine Chance bekomme“, hauchte er tonlos. Einen Augenblick lang genoss er Irinas schreckgeweitete Augen, bevor er das Zimmer verließ und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Beinahe wäre sie erneut in Tränen ausgebrochen. Sie kämpfte den überwältigenden Drang in sich nieder. Verdammter Albtraum! Es war immer der gleiche Traum, der sie in regelmäßigen Abständen quälte. Bisher hatte sie gut damit leben können, die Trauerbewältigung hatte die Intervalle auf ein verträgliches Maß reduziert. Warum musste ihr das ausgerechnet in Anwesenheit des Killers passieren? Wut und Verzweiflung wallten in ihr hoch. Irina versuchte sich an die tröstenden Worte zu erinnern, die sie selbst schon unzählige Male anderen Hinterbliebenen gesagt hatte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie ihr wieder einfielen, so lange hatte sie die Verse nicht mehr benutzt. Psalm 34,19: Der Herr ist nahe denen, die zerbrochenen Herzens sind, und hilft denen, die ein zerschlagenes Gemüt haben. Wann? Wann würde er ihr denn endlich helfen? In wie viele winzige Scherben musste sie noch zerbrechen, damit er sich genötigt fühlte, ihr beizustehen? Es würde wohl kaum ein Blitz vom Himmel fahren und Nox erschlagen. Doch das wünschte sie sich. Hatte sie sich jemals einen so gravierenden Fehler zuschulden kommen lassen, dass sie das hier verdiente? Psalm 32,8: Ich will dich unterweisen und dir den Weg zeigen, den du gehen sollst, ich will dich mit meinen Augen leiten.' Tanj! Was für eine bodenlose Frechheit von Gott, so zu tun, als wüsste er immer alles besser! Irina schäumte vor Zorn, Hass und Frust. Welchen Sinn hatte es, ein guter Mensch zu sein, wenn dafür nichts Gutes vom Leben zurückkam? Warum den schweren, steinigen Weg gehen, wenn man keinen Gewinn daraus ziehen konnte? Was auch immer nach dem Tod kam - falls etwas kam - das Hier und Jetzt war es nicht wert, dafür erduldet zu werden. Vor Irinas Augen tauchte Nox‘ stechender Blick auf, das messerscharfe Lächeln. Niemals! Dieser Mistkerl sollte nicht gewinnen! Jeder andere, aber nicht er. Dieser gefühlskalte, sadistische Bastard, der sie einzig zu seinem persönlichen Vergnügen am Leben ließ, anstatt sie endlich umzubringen, wie es sein Auftrag hätte sein sollen. Auf Gott war kein Verlass, im Gegenteil, der blickte erhaben auf die Menschen herab, wie Knaben eine Ameise betrachteten, bevor sie sie mit dem Finger zerquetschten. Aus Langeweile, oder einfach weil sie es konnten. „Ich bin kein Schmetterling“, sagte Irina in die Stille des Zimmers. Die Möbel schwiegen. „Ich bin kein Schmetterling“, wiederholte sie. Draußen auf der Straße röhrte ein Mofa vorbei und machte nasse Geräusche auf dem Asphalt. Irina überdachte ihre Situation. Vielleicht konnte sie Nox noch etwas länger die geschwächte Kranke vorspielen, um ihm dann zu entwischen, wenn er sie unterschätzte. Sie hätte genug Geld, um einen Last-Minute-Flug zu buchen und sich irgendwohin abzusetzen. Über Umwege nach Haiti in das Flüchtlingscamp, wo sie Leute kannte, die ihr für ihre Hilfe „einen Gefallen“ angeboten hatten. Einige dieser Menschen besaßen Kontakte, die ihr jetzt vielleicht nützlich sein konnten. Sie musste es nur bis zum Taxistand an der Ecke schaffen. Also hieß es: Schneller gesund werden, als Nox erwartet, und sich schwach geben, wenn er sich blicken lässt. Unmöglich. Fieber war nicht zu simulieren. Sie musste schnell handeln. Vielleicht konnte sie sich an ihm vorbeischleichen. Glaubte er wohl, sie sei wieder eingeschlafen? Irina lauschte in die Stille, aber es war nichts zu hören. Bevor sie sich richtig entschieden hatte, war sie bereits mit einem Bein aus dem Bett. Die plötzliche Anstrengung verursachte Schwindel, aber Irina kämpfte dagegen an. So still und so schnell wie möglich zog sie sich an, schlich an der Wand entlang zur Tür und lauschte erneut. Immer noch war nichts zu hören. Der Wintermantel, den sie aus dem Schrank genommen hatte, um die Garderobe zu umgehen, raschelte leise. Beinahe lautlos öffnete Irina die Schlafzimmertür einen Spaltbreit, spähte in den Flur und lauschte noch angestrengter. Die Wohnung lag still und dämmerig da. Nirgendwo brannte Licht. Im Bad sprang die Therme an. Jetzt oder nie. Auf Socken schlich sie lautlos durch den Flur, griff ihre Schuhe und wandte sich zur Tür. Das Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals, als sie die Klinke runterdrückte und die Wohnungstür mit einem leisen Geräusch aufschwang. Für Irina klang es wie das Kreischen einer Kettensäge. Dann war sie draußen, lehnte die Tür an, um nicht noch ein verräterisches Geräusch zu produzieren, setzte sich auf die Stufen und zog die Schuhe an. Beim Aufstehen tanzten schwarze Punkte vor ihren Augen. Blind griff sie nach dem Geländer und fing so den drohenden Sturz ab. Es dauerte ein, zwei Atemzüge, bis der Schwächeanfall vorüberging. Dann schlich Irina mit leise quietschenden Sohlen die Treppe hinunter. Mit jeder Stufe, die sie sich von dem Killer entfernte, wurde ihr leichter ums Herz. Sie öffnete die Eingangstür, und Nox stand da. Eiskalter Wind biss Irina mit tausend winzigen Zähnen in die Wangen und wehte ihr Schneeflocken ins Gesicht. Der Auftragsmörder lehnte entspannt und nur mit T-Shirt bekleidet an dem Mäuerchen, das den Vorgarten einfasste, die nackten Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, den Blick in den Himmel gerichtet, aus dem dicke, weiße Flocken anmutig zur Erde segelten. Irina mobilisierte all den Zorn, den sie eben noch verspürt hatte. „Sind Sie aus dem Fenster gesprungen, um vor mir hier zu sein?“ „Für wen halten Sie mich?“ Er blickte sie noch immer nicht an. Irina ließ sich nicht beirren: „Für den Fall, dass Sie dachten, ich würde die Regeln brechen: Ich wollte lediglich Zigaretten kaufen. Ich ging davon aus, dass Sie es mir verboten hätten, oder zumindest, dass es unter Ihrer Würde sei, für andere Leute zum Kiosk zu gehen.“ Jetzt wandte er den Kopf und bedachte sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick. Irina fühlte ihre Verteidigung bröckeln. Sie rechnete damit, dass Nox ihr vorwarf Nicht-Raucher zu sein, oder einfach darauf bestand, dass sie Fluchtpläne verfolgte. Nichts davon kam, als er schließlich das Wort ergriff. „Tatsächlich? Lässt ihr Kiosk anschreiben? Sie haben gar kein Geld dabei“, grinste er hämisch. Irina spürte, wie sich der Schreck auf ihrem Gesicht abzeichnete. „Oh, das habe ich wohl vergessen einzustecken“, brachte sie stockend hervor. Nox stieß sich von dem Mäuerchen ab und kam gemächlich auf sie zu. Er legte seine großen Hände auf ihre Schultern und sah ihr in die Augen. Irina versuchte dem Blick standzuhalten. „Wenn das so ist“, begann der Killer lächelnd, „Dann hole ich gern Ihre Geldbörse. Warten Sie einen Moment, ich bin gleich zurück.“ Das lauernde Glitzern schlich sich wieder in seine Augen. Irina hätte ihn gern geschlagen, sie hoffte, dass es ihr nicht anzusehen war. Nox wandte sich ab, zückte einen Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und verschwand im Haus. Elender Bastard! Erneut stellte er sie auf die Probe. Sie hätte vor Wut ausrasten können. Warum beendete er es nicht? Die Tür hinter ihr öffnete sich schon wieder, und der Killer trat, in seinen obligatorischen Mantel gehüllt, in das Schneetreiben hinaus. Er bot Irina seinen Arm an. Sie lehnte trotzig ab und ging langsam, aber aus eigener Kraft neben ihm her. Schneeflocken verfingen sich in den wirren Haaren, blieben auf dem Mantel hängen und schmolzen auf ihren Handflächen. Irina liebte Schnee. „Wunderschönes Wetter für einen Spaziergang“, kommentierte Nox, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen. „Ich wollte nur Zigaretten kaufen“, beharrte Irina auf ihre Ausrede. „Nun, da wir einmal draußen sind, können wir doch einen kleinen Umweg durch den Park nehmen“, schlug der Killer vor, „Es schneit nicht oft genug, als dass man so einen Tag verschwenden sollte.“ Sie glaubte einen lauernden Unterton in Nox‘ Stimme zu hören. „Zuerst möchte ich gerne zum Kiosk“, sagte sie stur. Der kurze Weg zog sich für sie ins Unermessliche. Zweimal brauchte sie eine Verschnaufpause und verfluchte sich innerlich für diese Schwäche, doch sie schaffte es aus eigener Kraft zu dem kleinen Laden am Ende der Straße. Eine große programmierbare LED-Tafel im Schaufenster verkündete in bunten Farben: „Open - Coffee to Go“, gefolgt von verschiedenen Biersorten, mit Preisen. Drinnen war es warm und stickig. Irina bestellte einen Kaffee, um sich die Hände an dem heißen Getränk wärmen zu können, eine Schachtel Zigaretten und ein Feuerzeug. Nox bezahlte mit Irinas Geld, das Portemonnaie verschwand wieder in seinem Mantel. Ihr rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Sie würde unmöglich fliehen können, wenn der Killer im Besitz ihres Geldes war. Mit dem heißen Becher in den Händen traten sie wieder in die winterliche Kälte hinaus. Langsam färbten sich die Wiesen weiß, nur der Asphalt glänzte noch nass und schwarz aus dem Schneegestöber. Irina biss die Zähne zusammen und schleppte sich mit schwindenden Kräften bis zur ersten Bank im Park, wo sie sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzen niederließ. Sie nippte von dem heißen Getränk. Es schmeckte bitter. Nox setzte sich neben sie und legte die Arme auf die Lehne. Er schien auf etwas zu warten. Sie konnte sich denken, was das war, aber solange der Kaffee in ihren Händen noch heiß war, wollte sie den Becher nicht zur Seite stellen. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen wuchs. Irina fragte sich, wie er das machte, wie er sie ohne Worte, ohne Gesten so unter Druck setzen konnte, dann gab sie nach, knibbelte die Folie von der Schachtel und zog eine Zigarette heraus, die sie erst nach dem dritten Versuch zum Brennen brachte, weil der Wind ihr die Flamme auspustete. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie sehen, wie ein dünnes Lächeln die schmalen Lippen des Killers umspielte. Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander, bis die Zigarette aufgeraucht war. „Ich möchte nach Hause“, sagte Irina. „Wir sind doch gerade erst angekommen“, entgegnete Nox. „Mir ist kalt.“ „Wie bedauerlich. Ich bin fast sicher, dass dies der letzte Winter ist, den Sie erleben werden. Genießen Sie den Anblick.“ Irina fuhr leicht zusammen und senkte den Blick, damit er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, auf dem sich widerstreitende Gefühle spiegelten. Die Kälte drang langsam durch die Hose und kroch unter den Mantel. Sie begann zu frieren. „Ich bin kein Schmetterling“, sagte sie langsam und mit Bedacht. Nox machte ein Geräusch, das sowohl ein Husten als auch ein Lachen hätte sein können. Mit dem Arm, der hinter Irina auf der Lehne ruhte, zog er sie nun zu sich heran, ihre Gegenwehr völlig ignorierend. Er fasste mit der anderen Hand ihr Kinn und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu blicken. „Überraschen Sie mich“, sagte er süffisant, „Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, den Lauf der Dinge zu ändern. Sie können betteln und weinen, oder stolz und aufrecht in den Tod gehen. Es macht keinen Unterschied, denn tot sind Sie sie am Ende dennoch. Sie können versuchen, sich so lange wie möglich meinen Launen zu fügen, aber das rettet Sie nicht, wenn mein Auftraggeber das Interesse an diesem Spiel verliert.“ Irina versuchte sich aus dem Griff des Killers zu befreien, doch es war sinnlos. Die Hand, die ihr Kinn festhielt, drückte schmerzhaft ihren Kiefer zusammen. „Aufgeben liegt aber nicht in meiner Natur“, antwortete sie herausfordernd. Nox lächelte flüchtig, sein Blick nahm einen versonnenen Ausdruck an. „Ich hoffe, dass dieser Zustand noch sehr lange andauern wird. Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, wie viel Vergnügen mir Ihre Gesellschaft bereitet.“ Irinas Gegenwehr erlahmte. „Sie sind ein Sadist“, ihre Worte schienen die eisige Luft zu zerschneiden. „Wie scharfsinnig von Ihnen beobachtet“, antwortete er gelassen, zog sie noch enger zu sich, „Ich werde Sie jetzt küssen und Sie werden mitmachen, nicht nur erdulden. Beißen Sie mich, wird es Ihnen leid tun.“ „Nein“, hauchte Irina erschrocken und versuchte sich wegzudrehen. Ohne Erfolg. Der Killer senkte seine Lippen auf ihren Mund. Sie zitterte vor Kälte, Fieber und Ablehnung. Angst stieg in ihr auf. Seine Zunge berührte ihre zusammengepressten Lippen, dann gab sie nach und gewährte ihm Einlass. Einen kleinen Moment lang kämpfte sie mit dem Wunsch zuzubeißen, als die Zunge sich tastend und behutsam vorschob, aber die Hand, die ihr Kinn festhielt, wanderte zu ihrem Scheitel und krallte sich schmerzhaft in die wirre Mähne. Irina überwand sich und erwiderte den Kuss. Einen zeitlosen Moment küssten sie sich, dann zwang Nox sie zu mehr Leidenschaftlichkeit. Ihr Magen zog sich zu einem harten Klumpen zusammen, während sie versuchte, einen hingebungsvollen Kuss zu schauspielern. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, ob vor Kälte oder Angst, wusste sie nicht mehr. Die erdrückende Dominanz des Killers löschte alles aus ihrem Bewusstsein, was nicht Nox war. Sie versuchte sich von ihm zu lösen, zu entkommen, doch sein Griff war unnachgiebig, und er forderte immer mehr von ihr, unterbrach den Kuss einmal kurz, um ihr falsche Hoffnung zu machen, und zwang sie erneut, ihm zu Willen zu sein. Je mehr Widerstand Irina leistete, desto besser schien es Nox zu gefallen. Schließlich ließ er von ihr ab und sagte leise: „Wie Sie sehen, ist es völlig irrelevant, ob Sie sich wehren, oder nicht. Das Ergebnis bleibt gleich. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass ich mehr Spaß daran habe, wenn Sie versuchen, sich mir zu verweigern.“ ~ Es dauerte noch einige Tage, bis Nox Irina für gesund befand. Zur Sicherheit und aus einer Laune heraus hatte er sie die ersten Tage ans Bett gefesselt, später gestattete er ihr, auf dem Sofa zu liegen und fernzusehen. Er nutzte die Zeit, um seine Kontrolle auszubauen, indem er Irinas Wohnung und Arbeit kündigte und Vorbereitungen für einen Auslandsaufenthalt simulierte. Es gehörte zum Service, dass seine Klienten niemals ermordet aufgefunden, sondern als verschollen bei der Polizei geführt wurden. Irina machte ihm seine Arbeit in dieser Hinsicht sogar leicht, weil er sich nur einen Ort aussuchen musste, an dem sie bereits einmal gearbeitet hatte. Nebenbei legte er einen Köder aus, um sie aus der Reserve zu locken. Der halbherzige Fluchtversuch von neulich war nichts, was Nox hätte ernst nehmen können, ausgenommen, sie hätte es gleich gestanden. Es war nur ein weiteres Spiel für ihn gewesen, das er in vollen Zügen genossen hatte. Wenn Irina diesen Kurs beibehielt, sollte alles nach Plan verlaufen. Er platzierte eine Tasche mit Medikamenten im Bad, die Präparate enthielt, mit denen sich tödliche Wechselwirkungen erzeugen ließen. Seine Auswahl war gezielt auf Irinas Fachwissen abgestimmt. Er musste nur warten, bis sie schwach wurde. Einige Tage lang passierte nichts, dann stellte sich eine Veränderung in ihrem Verhalten ein. Sie begann plötzlich einen Fünf-Uhr-Tee mit Kuchen einzuführen und kochte den Tee selbst. Nox zeigte sich amüsiert und ließ ein paar sarkastische Bemerkungen fallen, um sie in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Eine Woche lang übte Irina ihre Rolle bei Tisch, bevor sie sich traute, die Medikamente zu plündern. Nox musste anerkennend feststellen, dass sie gerissen genug war, um die Tasche so zu hinterlassen, wie sie sie vorgefunden hatte. Jeder andere hätte nichts bemerkt, doch er war nicht jeder andere. Als Irina an diesem Tag den Tee auftischte, zitterten ihre Hände leicht. Wo hatte sie die Medikamente reingemischt? Nox genoss das Katz-und-Mausspiel, Irinas Anspannung, die er fast mit Händen greifen konnte. Sie goss den Tee ein. Wieder zitterten ihre Hände leicht. Sie griff nach der Kuchengabel und verteilte den Kuchen. Dabei zitterten ihre Hände weniger. Es musste der Tee sein. Sie wollte offensichtlich kein Risiko eingehen und vergiftete sich selbst gleich mit. Das ließ nur einen Schluss zu: Sie wollte nicht entkommen, sie gönnte ihm einfach nur den Sieg nicht. Wie überzeugt war sie von ihrem Vorhaben? Nox lächelte, während er nach seiner Gabel griff und sie langsam in den Kuchen stach. Irina hob zeitgleich den Tee an die Lippen. Blitzschnell langte er über den Tisch und wand ihr die Tasse aus den Händen, ohne etwas zu verschütten. „Sie sollten den Tee besser nicht trinken“, sagte er. Irina starrte ihn aus großen Augen panisch an und schwieg, doch ihr Atem ging schneller als nötig. Sie fühlte sich ertappt. „Sie haben sich an meiner Medikamentensammlung vergriffen“, fuhr Nox mit schneidender Stimme fort, „Lassen Sie mich raten, das dritte Röhrchen von rechts, in der zweiten Reihe? Kombiniert mit den Kapseln darunter.“ Sie wurde leichenblass, presste die Lippen zusammen und schwieg weiter. „Warum werden Sie denn so blass? Ist das ein Geständnis?“ Irina zuckte zusammen, sie wich seinem Blick aus, sah aus dem Augenwinkel zur Tür. „Wollen Sie schon wieder weglaufen? Wie amüsant“, Nox machte eine Pause und kostete den Moment voll aus, bevor er leise und gefährlich das einseitige Gespräch wieder aufnahm, „Ich gebe Ihnen einen Vorsprung. Laufen Sie um ihr Leben, bei zwanzig folge ich Ihnen, und Ihre Albträume werden wahr.“ Er schenkte ihr ein raubtierhaftes Grinsen. „Eins- zwei- „ Irina vergeudete kostbare Sekunden, weil sie nicht fassen konnte, was gerade geschah. Dann sprang sie auf und rannte los. Nox hörte die Wohnungstür und Schritte im Hausflur. Er zählte grinsend weiter. Sie hatte keine Schuhe angezogen und ihre Jacke vergessen. Zählend stand er auf und trat ans Fenster, gerade, als sie aus dem Haus kam. „18- 19- 20.“ Sie hatte zu ihm hoch gesehen und Nox hatte für sie mit drei Fingern die letzten Zahlen runter gezählt. Irina wandte sich Richtung Taxistand und lief ein paar Schritte. Dann wandte sie sich in die andere Richtung, vermutlich war ihr eingefallen, dass sie kein Geld dabei hatte, doch damit hatte sie wiederum kostbare Zeit vergeudet. Nox schnappte sich seinen Mantel, öffnete das Fenster und sprang, rollte sich gekonnt auf dem Boden ab und trabte gemächlich hinter ihr her. Sein Atem zeichnete sich als neblige Wolke in der eisigen Luft ab, unter seinen Stiefeln knirschte Raureif. Tief sog er die frostige Luft in die Lungen, das Adrenalin, das ihn durchströmte, brachte sein Blut regelrecht zum Kochen. Was für ein Spaß! Ihr Vorsprung war nicht groß, und der Umstand, auf Socken in die klirrende Kälte gelaufen zu sein, verlangsamte sie nun zusätzlich. Der Killer holte schnell auf, aber nicht so schnell, wie er gekonnt hätte. Irina sollte völlig erschöpft sein, wenn er sie einfing. Sie erreichte das Ende der Straße und bog Richtung Park ab. Nox grinste. Es dämmerte bereits. Der Park wäre mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit menschenleer, allenfalls konnte Irina mit einem Hundebesitzer rechnen, der seinen Vierbeiner Gassi führte. Der Killer beschleunigte und holte auf. Irina blickte nicht zurück, sie hatte den Park zur Hälfte durchquert und steuerte eine Gruppe Bäume an, deren dunkle Silhouetten sich gegen den grauen Himmel abzeichneten. Sie verschwand in ihrem Schatten. Wollte sie sich etwa verstecken? Wie schade. Nox schlug einen Bogen, legte einen kurzen Sprint hin und erreichte die Baumgruppe von der anderen Seite. Irina war nicht aus dem Schatten der Bäume herausgekommen. Der Killer trat in das Halbdunkel und schloss die Augen, lauschte. Irgendwo vor ihm, ein Stück über ihm, schabte Stoff über Borke. Unterdrücktes Atmen, das stoßweise hinter vorgehaltener Hand ertönte. Viel zu nah, noch in seiner Reichweite, offensichtlich hatte sie es nicht weit genug auf den Baum hinaufgeschafft, bevor er angekommen war. Er drehte sich im Kreis, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, um den Suchenden zu spielen und näherte sich so seiner Beute. Unvermittelt sprang er in die Höhe, packte Irinas Knöchel und zog sie aus der Astgabel. Sie stürzte mit einem überraschten Schrei in Nox Arme, der ihr sofort den Mund zuhielt und die Luft abdrückte. „Sie haben mich wirklich gut unterhalten. Ich bin gespannt, ob Ihnen das noch einmal gelingt“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Irina zappelte und japste in seinem Griff. Er verweigerte ihr den Atem. „Sie haben doch nicht etwa Angst zu sterben, nachdem Sie sich vor wenigen Minuten noch selbst vergiften und mich ermorden wollten?“ Irina versuchte mit den Fingern Nox Hand von ihrem Gesicht zu knibbeln. Als das nicht funktionierte, ging sie zu Kneifen und Kratzen über. „Sie werden sich noch wünschen, hier gestorben zu sein, das versichere ich Ihnen. Ich habe noch gar nicht richtig angefangen.“ Irinas Gegenwehr wurde schwächer, ihr Blick zerfaserte, dann hielt der Killer eine bewusstlose Frau im Arm. Behutsam nahm er sie auf und trug sie mit sich fort. ~ Irina erwachte mit grauenhaften Kopfschmerzen. Jeder Atemzug brannte in der Lunge. Sie begann zu frieren und stellte mit Bestürzung fest, dass sie nackt war. Von irgendwo drang das Plätschern tropfenden Wassers an ihr Ohr. Ein taubes Gefühl hatte sich in ihren Händen ausgebreitet. Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte in ein Ziegelsteingewölbe, erhellt von einem akkubetriebenen Baustellenstrahler. Irina baumelte gefesselt von der Decke herab, die Unterarme mit dicken Seilen umwickelt, damit die Handgelenke nicht die ganze Körperlast tragen mussten. Sie zerrte daran, doch die Füße, die ebenfalls in der Luft hingen, waren mit Fesseln am Boden verankert. „Sie sind wach“, stellte Nox Stimme irgendwo hinter ihr fest. Schritte erklangen, Etwas wurde über den Boden geschoben. Dann trat er in ihr Blickfeld. Beim Anblick dessen, was er mit sich führte, zerrte Irina erneut an den Fesseln. „Als Sie für mich getanzt haben, teilten Sie Ihre Leidenschaft mit mir. Jetzt werde ich meine Leidenschaft mit Ihnen teilen.“ Er machte eine Pause, als erwartete er eine Antwort, doch Irina schwieg. „Scheuen Sie sich nicht, Ihrem Schmerz Ausdruck zu verleihen. Dieser Ort ist bewusst gewählt, niemand außer mir wird Ihre Schreie genießen.“ Irina konnte ein Zittern nicht unterdrücken. Bei diesem Anblick flammte unmenschliche Gier in den Augen des Killers auf. „Ich schlage vor, wir beginnen mit drei Runden zu je vier Takten.“ Nox nahm eine kleine Peitsche mit vielen Riemen aus der Sammlung, die er auf einem hölzernen Gestell in Irinas Sichtfeld gerollt hatte. Sie nahm sich vor, auf gar keinen Fall zu schreien. „Das Martinet, eine Peitsche, die vornehmlich in Frankreich für die Kindererziehung gebräuchlich war.“ Er ließ die Riemen andächtig durch die Finger gleiten. „Dieses Exemplar ist allerdings etwas schärfer als gewöhnlich.“ Unvermittelt schlug er zwei Mal zu und zählte die Schläge laut mit. Bis auf ein unterdrücktes Keuchen behielt Irina die Kontrolle. Sie konnte sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, bis sie das Verlangen in Nox‘ Augen las. Der Rest seines Gesichtes schien zu Eis erstarrt. ''Es macht mir mehr Spaß, wenn Sie versuchen, sich mir zu verweigern.' „Takt 2“ Er wanderte einige Schritte um sie herum und schlug viermal zu, laut mitzählend. Präzise traf er mit Vor- und Rückhand immer dieselbe Stelle, seitlich des unteren Rippenbogens, wo sich die malträtierte Haut rötete. Irina konnte den Schmerz gut kontrollieren, doch wie lange würde ihr das noch gelingen? Nox wanderte wieder ein paar Schritte weiter, verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld und kündige den dritten Takt an. Dieses Mal waren es acht Schläge, die präzise ihre Schulter trafen. Der Schmerz gewann Intensität. Irina rutschte ein halblauter Schrei heraus, sofort ärgerte sie sich darüber und presste die Zähne fest zusammen. Dann tauchte Nox wieder am anderen Ende ihres Blickfeldes auf. „Takt vier“, Er grinste sie lüstern an. 16 Schläge prasselten auf Irinas linken Oberschenkel und hinterließen krebsrote Haut. Zwischen dem elften und zwölften Schlag hielt sie es nicht mehr aus, brüllte den Killer zornig an, zerrte an den Fesseln und warf ihm vulgäre Beschimpfungen an den Kopf. Er lächelte zurück. „In der ersten Runde haben Sie sich gut gehalten“, lobte Nox und brachte das Martinet zurück zum Holzgestell. Seine Hand glitt über verschiedene Peitschen, verharrte einen Augenblick über einer und griff dann nach der daneben, eine lange biegsame Peitsche, die aussah, wie jene, die Indiana Jones stets bei sich trug. Nox entrollte sie liebevoll und lies sie probehalber knallen. „Die schwarze Schlange, auch Bullenpeitsche genannt. Die Cowboys benutzten sie als Arbeitswerkzeug während des Viehtriebs.“ Er trat einige Schritte zurück, um mehr Platz zu haben, dann verkündete er: „Takt eins.“ Die Peitsche knallte zwei Mal und Irinas oberer Rippenbogen war dicht unter der Achsel von zwei parallelen, blutigen Streifen gezeichnet, die wie Feuer brannten. Sie fühlte, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. Wie sollte sie vier Takte überstehen und dann noch eine weitere Runde mit einem unbekannten Folterinstrument? Das war unmöglich. Das schaffte sie nicht! Verdammter Bastard! Über diesen Gedanken verpasste Irina den Beginn des nächsten Taktes. Sengender Schmerz fraß sich plötzlich in die andere Seite, dieses Mal dicht unter dem Rippenbogen. Sie schrie verdutzt auf. Ein spitzer, hoher Schrei, der im Dunkel des Gewölbes nachhallte. Nox hatte ihr zwei identische „X“ auf die Haut gebrannt. Irina kämpfte tapfer gegen die Tränen. Wenn sie schon das Schreien nicht unterdrücken konnte, dann wollte sie wenigstens nicht heulen. Aber mit dem folgenden Takt verlor sie die Kontrolle vollends. Die Peitsche zerschnitt die Luft und zeichnete ein blutiges Rautenmuster auf ihren rechten Oberschenkel. Nox zählte mit, aber seine Stimme war weich geworden und drang nicht mehr durch den beißenden Schmerz, der Irinas Sinne vernebelte. Die Tränen konnten den Schmerz nicht löschen, der ihre Nerven versengte. Ihr Kopf sackte nach vorn. „Sie werden feststellen, dass es einfacher wird, wenn Sie sich gehen lassen“, raunte ihr der Killer plötzlich ins Ohr. Seine Stimme hatte einen sinnlichen Klang angenommen. Irina hob den Kopf und blickte in seine Augen, die versonnen und träumerisch glänzten. Diese eisblauen Augen, die ihr so unsagbare Angst eingejagt hatten, dass sie bis jetzt nicht mal bewusst ihre Farbe wahr genommen hatte. Jetzt stand er mit freiem Oberkörper vor ihr, die Haut glänzte schweißnass. Verwundert registrierte sie das ausgeprägte Muskelspiel. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Irina bei diesem Anblick Furcht empfunden, aber in diesem Moment befand sie sich jenseits von allen Gefühlen. Die Hand mit der Peitsche hob sich, Nox verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld. „Takt vier.“ Irinas Rücken ging in Flammen auf. Es war als spielte der Killer auf ihr, wie auf einem abnormen Instrument, er ließ sie heulen und brüllen, wimmern und keuchen. Spitze, hohe Schreie gingen in gutturales Brüllen über, wechselten über langgezogenes Schluchzen zu kurzen, klaren Schmerzensschreien. Schweiß perlte in dicken Tropfen von der Stirn des Killers und tropfte auf seinen Oberkörper, als er den Takt beendete. Irinas Gesicht war nass von Tränen, ein Speichelfaden rann aus ihrem Mund und suchte sich träge seinen Weg nach unten. Undeutlich nahm sie wahr, dass Nox sprach. Mit den Augen suchte sie den Killer und erkannte ihn verschwommen mit einer neuen Peitsche in der Hand. Er redete, aber es kostete sie viel Anstrengung, seinen Worten einen Sinn abzugewinnen. „- Knoten am Ende der Riemen machen die Neunschwänzige Katze besonders scharf und zu einer echten Herausforderung. Dir ist sicher aufgefallen, dass einige Stellen deines Körpers noch unversehrt sind. Nun, die habe ich mir bewusst aufgehoben.“ Nox grinste versonnen, wie ein Kiffer mit Heißhunger ein Fastfood-Restaurant angegrinst hätte. Irina gab auf. Schmerz explodierte auf ihrem Unterleib, wanderte über ihren Bauch und versengte ihre Brüste. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie schrie oder stumm blieb, das Inferno auf ihrer Haut verbrannte jeden Gedanken zu Asche. Die Zeit blieb stehen. Irinas Bewusstsein trieb durch die zündelnden Lohen, die immer wieder über ihre Haut leckten, bissen und brannten. Nox Stimme drang ungewohnt erstaunt und verwirrt von irgendwo weit weg an ihr Ohr: „Du warst perfekt. Ich danke dir.“ Dann tat sich unter Irina eine schwarze, samtene Dunkelheit auf, in der Schmerz keinen Bestand hatte. Sie ließ sich fallen, hoffend, nie wieder aufwachen zu müssen. Doch dieser Wunsch sollte ihr verwehrt bleiben. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Hier geht es weiter zu: There ain't no justice Kapitel 6: Zerschmetterling '' Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Konversationen